Karla drove her vehicle 12,000 miles last year. How many gallons of gasoline would she have saved last year had she driven a fuel-efficient hybrid car averaging 48 miles per gallon rather than an SUV averaging 15 miles per gallon?
Explanation: Karla used $12000/15 = 800$ gallons to drive 12000 miles. Had she driven the hybrid, she would have used $12000/48 = 250$ gallons. Therefore, she would have saved $800 - 250 = \boxed{550}$ gallons.